My Anti Valentine
by craZy18gurl
Summary: Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and Valentines is for freaks. Be my Anti Valentine.' BBxRae.


**Disclaimer:** I do own Teen Titans or anything related.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

_**My Anti-Valentine**_

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

February the 14th, the second month of the year, the 14th day of the month, when the air is chilled, and the sky is tined a blue-ish grey, when the weather is simply blissful…

"Aw God! Get a room you two!"

…and when all red blooded teenager decide to express their raging hormonal love by exchanging chocolates, cards and flowers. Yes, it's Valentines Day.

Starfire giggled as she pulled herself away from Robin. "Forgive us friend Cyborg if we have how you say 'freaked you out'." Starfire said innocently.

"Heh, no kidding!" Cyborg said as he maneuvered around the couch, his hands covering his eyes. "If you two wanna make out, you've both got rooms, use 'em."

"Cyborg you can stop covering your eyes now. We've stopped." Robin said.

"You expect me to believe that?" Cyborg said making no move to remove his hands from his eyes.

"No seriously Cyborg, I'm not joking." Robin assured him. Cyborg moved one finger from his good eye but in that instant Robin grabbed Starfire and smashed his lips against hers.

"AW MAN! You sicko!" Cyborg exclaimed as he covered his eyes again and turned around. Robin laughed as he released Starfire.

"Can't handle a lil lovin' Cyborg?" Robin mocked him.

"Oh he's just jealous he's doesn't have a Valentine to smack lips with." Beast Boy chuckled as he walked up behind Cyborg and patted him on the back.

"Oh, have you asked anyone to be your Valentine companion Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as she floated up to Beast Boy.

"Uh…ehehehe," Beast Boy nervously spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Not yet but um…I'm working on it."

"Oh sure you are." Cyborg said as he pushed Beast Boy down by his head. "And FYI, I do have a Valentine…I just haven't exactly asked her to be my Valentine yet."

"Is it Bee?" Robin asked.

"Nope." Cyborg said.

"Sarah?" Starfire asked.

"Nope." Cyborg smirked crossing his arms.

"The lady at the library?" Beast Boy asked.

"EW! No!" Cyborg said shoving Beast Boy by the shoulder. Of course his brute strength caused Beast Boy to collapse over the couch.

"You haven't even thought of any girl to ask, have you?" a voice said from behind them. Turning around they all saw Raven enter the room with one of her books. Cyborg began laughing at Raven's remark.

"Hahaha…oh Raven you crack me up, hahahaha…."

Raven merely cocked her eyebrow at him.

Cyborg seized his laughter. "Yeah I haven't…" he said before walking out of the room hastily.

Beast Boy jumped off the couch and jogged up to Raven at the kitchen counter. "Hey Raven! Happy V Day!" Beast Boy said as he raised two fingers in a V shape.

"Whatever." Raven said raising two fingers from both hands to make a W shape. Beast Boy chuckled nervously, trying to loosen the collar of his uniform. Raven resorted to her book, ignoring Beast Boy's presence. Beast Boy turned around to see Robin and Starfire busy cuddling with each other on the couch. He then turned back to Raven.

"So um…" Beast Boy started. "It's Valentine Day, got your eyes on anyone particular?" Beast Boy asked leaning on the counter.

"No." Raven simply said as she flipped a page in her book. She expected Beast Boy to ask her another question but only silence followed. Raven looked up to see Beast Boy resting his head in his palms, fluttering his eyebrows at her. Raven sighed. "Beast Boy, I believe it has been well established before that I don't do Valentines."

"Aw c'mon, doesn't Valentines Day give you that warm and fuzzy feeling of love?" Beast Boy asked smirking flirtatiously. Raven looked up as if attempting to grasp any 'feelings' she felt.

"No." Raven said returning to her book. She obviously didn't of course…

"Aw Ravey…"

"Beast Boy, Valentines Day is nothing but a commer-"

"'A commercially contrived occasion for forced display of affection'," Beast Boy said quoting Raven's exact words. "I know, I know, you tell us each year."

"So must you ask me each year?" Raven asked him, clearly annoyed.

"B-but…"

"Beast Boy, just consider me anti-V day." Raven said.

"But…don't you even like any of those Valentine cards all your fans send you?" Beast Boy asked with a desperate look on his face.

"Their attempts are flattering but futile and a waste of time and good paper."

"Ok but what would you do if someone came up to your personally and gave you some flowers and asked you to be his valentine? Hmmm?" Beast Boy leaning close to Raven's face.

"I'd apparently reject his offer." Raven said pushing back Beast Boy.

"Dude that's just harsh!"

"Meh…" Raven shrugged. "Maybe just as to not hurt his feelings I'd accept the flowers only. Then I'd later on give them to Starfire and sign it from Robin. If you have no further questions, as I hope you don't, I'd like to have some peace and quite so I can read." Raven said as she returned to her book.

Giggling and the sound of clothes rubbing against each other came from the couch.

"On second thought I'll just go to my room." Raven said as she grabbed her book and quickly flew out of the room. Beast Boy sighed as he watched Raven go like a sad little puppy being abandoned by his master. It was then Beast Boy became aware of the sounds coming from the couch and decided it was his turn to leave as well.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Beast Boy sat dejectedly on a rock at the shore outside the Tower. This was where he usually came when he wanted to think, which he did rarely, or just wanted to be left alone. Right now it was for both reasons.

"Yo B! What you doing out here?"

Well so much for being alone…

Beast Boy twisted his torso around to see Cyborg walking his way. "Nothing." Beast Boy simply answered before looking back over the sea.

"You look down?" Cyborg said as he took a seat next to Beast Boy. "Something wrong."

"No." he answered in a petit voice, his lips slightly pouting. Cyborg narrowed his eyes at Beast Boy, as if trying to look through him. He then finally caught on.

"Oh I know…Raven again, huh?" Cyborg asked giving a knowing smile. Beast Boy merely shrugged in reply. "You tried talking to her about getting into Valetines right?"

"Well…"

Cyborg cut Beast Boy off. "Beast Boy!" he chuckled. "You know and have been told over a hundred times that Raven just into that stuff. Just let it go, no big deal."

"I know but I thought that maybe today I could…" Beast Boy spoke as he looked up at Cyborg.

"B I told you, if you wanna make a move on Raven, do it any day you want _except_ Valentines Day."

"I know…" Beast Boy said looking down at his feet dangling over the rock. Wasn't Valentines Day the day where you can express your love for the one you person you adore more than anything with flowers, chocolates and whatnot? Why couldn't Beast Boy do that? Beast Boy sighed. He wasn't sure how it happened, but…it just happened. He has a crush on Raven. It started a while back. At first he was freaked out and somewhat scared of these sudden feelings. He tried to get over her, he _really_ tried. But it didn't take long for him to realize that it was for real, he liked Raven. He would watch her from afar, appreciate all the little things about and even day dream about her on several occasions. He was afraid that these feelings of his could ruin their friendship but there was nothing much he could do. He was doing a good job at keeping it a secret anyway. He only told Cyborg. He needed to tell someone, it felt much better when you know you're not going through something alone. At first, Cyborg teased Beast Boy about it but once learning that his best friend genuinely liked Raven he became more supportive towards him.

It's been five months and Beast Boy couldn't keep a secret much longer. He wanted, no he needed Raven to finally know. Keeping his feelings a secret has caused such stress for him, he just needed to finally unload the burden. But the one thing he was afraid of the most…was rejection.

"Look man, why not tell her sometime this weekend? Heh, you don't even need to tell her then. You've got all the time you need! It's not like you're gonna loose her to some other guy anytime soon. I mean sure there are over hundreds of guys out there, mostly fans, who wanna go out with Raven but she doesn't dig any of them. So you've got nothing to worry about." Cyborg said as he patted Beast Boy's back.

"Thanks Cyborg." Beast Boy said smiling slightly.

"Well then, I gotta head off now." Cyborg said as he stood up.

"Where you going?" Beast Boy asked looking up at his mechanical friend.

"Oh um, just gonna go pick up some car parts." Cyborg said folding his hands behind his back. There was silence between the two which lasted for a few seconds, and then Beast Boy smirked.

"You're gonna go look for a Valentine, riiight?"

Cyborg started laughing. "Aw BB, hahaha, you really crack me up! Hahaha…"

Beast Boy raised his eyebrow at him.

Cyborg seized his laughter. "Yeah…" he said before hastily walking away.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Beast Boy kneeled down on his knees and stuck his hands under his bed. He then pulled out a bouquet and a heart shaped box. The flowers in the bouquet consisted of various kinds and colors, from red to purple to white and so on. The heart shaped box consisted of Raven's favorite kind of chocolates. He had woken up early in the morning to get these. What was he suppose to do with them now?

'_I know Cyborg said I shouldn't tell her today.'_ Beast Boy though as he stood up and walked over to his desk where he kept a card he made for Raven. _'But…I can't keep this up much longer! I have to tell her! And…I'm gonna do it today!'_

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Raven sat in her room on bed engrossed in one of her many books. It was rare she got some peace and quite time to just sit down and enjoy a good book…

_Knock knock knock_

As said, it was rare…

Raven sighed as she placed a bookmark in her book and shut it. Placing her book aside she stood up and walked up to the door. It swished open and revealed a very nervous looking Beast Boy.

"Yes?" Raven spoke.

"Um…hi!" Beast Boy said, his voice slightly squeaker than usual. He had his hands behind his back and Raven could tell he was holding something back there as there was something small peaking over his shoulder but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Hi, is there something you want?" Raven asked raising her eyebrows.

"Um yeah…well um you see," Beast Boy stuttered, not looking at Raven in the eye. "I um…I just wanted to give you something."

"What is it?" Raven knew whatever it was, a prank or anything similar, she'd be well prepared to throw it back at Beast Boy's face. As always.

Beast Boy was about to bring his hands forward but immediately stopped. "But you have to promise you won't laugh!"

Raven was caught off guard there. "What?"

"You have to promise not to laugh." Beast Boy repeated.

Raven looked at him suspiciously. He was up to something. "Why?"

"Just…promise ok?" he asked somewhat desperately. Raven couldn't explain it but seemed sincere. It must be something important if he was asking her not to laugh.

"Ok…" Raven lingered on her words. "I promise I won't laugh."

Beast Boy then took a deep breath and brought forth his hands to reveal the bouquet of flowers and box of chocolate. Raven's eye widened and she was clearly surprised.

"Beast Boy, what is this?" Raven asking looking down at bouquet of flowers.

"Um…they're for you." He answered extending the bouquet towards. Raven looked up at Beast Boy, her eyes widening some more, now she was shocked!

"F-for me?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded his head. Raven looked back down at the bouquet he was handing her and took it. Her mouth fell agape and she wasn't exactly sure how to respond. What was he doing? She looked back up at him with a firm gaze. "Beast Boy this better not be some kind of joke."

"No! It isn't. I swear…" he said earnestly. Raven looked back down at the bouquet. There was a card attached on front. It read;

_Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and you have swept me off my feet._

How original, Raven thought. When Beast Boy's face cringed she then realized she spoke that out loud.

"Yeah I know it's kinda corny and all…I'm just not good with poems. That one took me over an hour anyone, hehe…" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. There was something else written on the card at the bottom.

_Be My Valentine?_

Raven took an intake of breath. To say Raven was shocked was an understatement. She was…she couldn't explain it! Her heart thumped in her chest. Was Beast Boy actually asking her to be his…valentine?

"Beast Boy…" Raven spoke in a hushed tone.

"I know you're not into Valentine but I just had to finally tell you…"

Raven jerked her head up when he said that. "What?" she asked, fright in her voice. Beast Boy gulped. She was catching on, she knew where he was going with this.

He opened his mouth to speak and had to force out the words. "I…it's been a while since I've…I mean I…it just happened and I…wanted to tell you for a while now but I-I couldn't and I…I just couldn't wait anymore…I…" Beast Boy decided to stop, he felt like he was making a complete fool of himself.

Raven on the other hand looked at Beast Boy in disbelief, her jaw slightly hanging slightly open. Was she hearing this correctly? It couldn't be true, she kept telling herself over and over in her head. "Are you…saying that you…" Raven couldn't bring herself to finish the question but her eyes asked it for her. Beast Boy simply nodded.

Now Raven was filled with confusion, disbelief and panic. It couldn't be true, he had to be lying. But she knew he wasn't, she could feel the emotions coming off him, and there were all of…affection? He couldn't. He wouldn't! How…how dare he have these feelings for her! They were best friends and he goes develops feelings for her? Raven was having trouble breathing now. Raven took her gaze away from his, unable to look at him in the eyes.

"Beast Boy…this is sweet of you…" she stared.

Beast Boy looked at her anxiously. "But…?"

"But…" she looked up at him, his eyes holding hope and fear and the same time. Raven felt sick in her stomach "…I'm sorry,"

It was then, through his eyes she saw his heart break. Beast Boy took a step back and averted his gaze from Raven. She could clearly see the sorrow on his face.

"I'm sorry I…" Raven she repeated. "I…I don't…" Raven couldn't bring herself to say it. She was stuck in the worst situation ever and there was no way out without hurting her own friend.

"Forget it." Beast Boy said, his usual perky voice filled with remorse and shame. "It was a stupid idea." he said as he looked back up but at anything other than Raven. "I don't know what I was thinking." Raven felt her own heart break at the way Beast Boy spoke. If she didn't know any better it looked like he was about to cry but was forcing himself not too.

"Look Beast Boy I'm really sorry it's just that…"

"Just forget about it ok. Just forget this happened." He said finally looking at her. She could now see his watering eyes. Beast Boy looked down at the box of chocolate in his hand. "Here you can keep this." Beast Boy said as he shoved the box into Raven's hand. "You can keep the flowers too if you want…or just give them to someone else, it doesn't matter."

"But Beast Boy wait…" Raven tried reasoning with him. Things were getting out of hand now.

"Just forget this happen." He said as he snatched the card of the bouquet and ripped it. Raven watched him rip the delicately made card to shreds and drop them on the ground.

"Beast Boy listen to me…"

He didn't, he just turned around and started walking away.

"Beast Boy wait…" Raven called for him but he kept walking. "Please!" it was no good. He disappeared from around the corner of the hall. Raven stood there alone in the hallway, feeling nothing but grief and guilt.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Cyborg whistled merrily as he basically skipped through the hallway. When he turned a corner he came across Robin.

"Afternoon our very hard headed team leader." He said in a very jovial tone. Robin was taken aback, not by his comment (he got those a lot) but by his attitude.

"Uh…what's with you?" Robin asked watching Cyborg, almost disturbed.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He said as he continued down the hallway. Robin took a moment to think but he didn't think for long.

"Lemme guess, you got yourself a Valentine right?" Robin asked smirking.

"Yep." Cyborg said turning around to face Robin.

"Who is it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"It's Jinx isn't it?"

…

…

"Hahaha!" Cyborg laughed. "Very funny Robin, hahahaha…"

Robin smirked as he raised his eyebrow-er top corner of his mask at Cyborg.

Cyborg stopped laughing. "How the heck do you people know everything?!" Cyborg wailed as he walked off.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Cyborg whistled as he walked into the garage. He stopped abruptly when he saw Raven sitting at one of the tables toying with one of the screw drivers.

"Oh, hey Raven." He said as he walked further into the room.

"Hey…" she said, her voice barely over a whisper.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really." She said.

"Um…ok. You want to help me tune up the T-Car?" he said as he went to get his tools.

"Already got it done." Raven said studying the screwdriver in her hand.

"Really? Did you…"

"I tuned up the engine, replaced the tires, installed all the new mumbo jumbo stuff you got, tightened all loose screws, polished the body and…"

Cyborg listened with his eyes growing wide.

"And yeah, practically got everything else done." She said. Cyborg walked up to the table and sat down next to Raven. He knew something was wrong. When most people got depressed, they resort to food. Raven resorts to fixing the T-Car.

"Ok Raven, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She said. She started tapping the tip of the screwdriver on the table. She then started tapping it faster and gradually more harder to the point it seemed like she was trying to poke a hole through the table.

"Whoa whoa! Ok, hold up there girl!" Cyborg said as he snatched the screwdriver from Raven's hand.

"Sorry." She said as she rested her head on her arms.

"C'mon Raven, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

Raven sat up in her chair and contemplated it. She looked up at Cyborg. "Ok. I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone!" She whispered.

"Sure, no problem. What is it?" he asked leaning down on the table.

Raven fidgeted with her fingers for a second before speaking. "I just found out that…Beast Boy…"

Cyborg waited for her to continue. "Beast Boy…what?"

Raven took a deep breath. "I found out that he…he likes me."

Cyborg's eyes grew wide and he froze. _'Oh shoot! She found out! Beast Boy ain't gonna like this…wait how did she find out?'_

Cyborg cleared his throat. "H-how do you know?"

"Earlier, he came up to my room and he…"

Cyborg sat back in his seat. "Oh no…don't tell me."

Raven looked up at Cyborg. "What?"

"He gave you flowers and chocolates and basically asked you to be his Valentine?" Cyborg asked all in one breath.

"Y-yes!" Raven exclaimed. "How did you…"

"Aw man!" Cyborg cried out slamming his hand on his head. "I told the lil grass stain not to do it. Doesn't anyone listen to me now days?"

"Wait…you knew?" Raven asked.

"Um…"

"You knew and you never told me?!" Raven yelled.

"I couldn't tell you Raven, I made a promise I wouldn't. How could I just break a promise?" Cyborg explained to her.

"So…he actually, really likes me?" Raven asked with a desperate look in her eyes.

Cyborg bit his bottom lip, unsure whether to tell her or not. But he had no choice. "Yeah…he's practically head over heals for ya."

Raven looked away from Cyborg and shook her head. "I can't believe it." she whispered. She was silent for a while before looking back at Cyborg. "For how long?"

"Six to five months."

"What?!" Raven yelled. Cyborg's face cringed. "For almost half a year?! How long have you known?"

"He told me sometime after the first month maybe." He answered. Raven looked away and dropped her head on the table. She was mumbling some incoherent words. "Um yeah so…what happened after he gave you the flowers?"

"I rejected him." Raven said, still keeping her head down on the table.

"What?!" Cyborg shouted. "How could you do that?"

"What did he expect me to do?" Raven asked picking up her head. "Fall in his arms and tell him I like him too?!"

"But-he…" Cyborg trailed off. He looked away from Raven, not wanting her to see the anger in his face. How could she do that to him.

"I…I told him I was sorry, he got what I meant by that so he told me to forget about." Raven said. Her expression then changed from distress to sadness. "He then…he took the card he gave me and…ripped it up. He then walked away. I tried calling after him but he wouldn't listen." Raven said, her voice trailing off towards the end. Cyborg looked at her, his momentary anger fading after he saw her saddened face. He knew she must've felt bad for what she did. "I don't understand." She said. "Why? Why does he like?" she asked, her voice rising. "He had no right to tell me! Doesn't he know I can't afford to…" Raven trailed off. She looked down at her hands in her lap.

Cyborg waited for her to continue. "What?" Raven didn't answer. She placed her arm on the table and rested her forehead in her palm. "That you can't afford to be in a relationship?" he asked. Raven didn't answer, she remained silent. "Lemme ask you something Raven, do you ever plan on getting married?"

"What?" Raven asked. She was caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Do you ever plan on getting married one day and having a family maybe?" he asked again.

Raven looked back down at her one hand in her lap. "I never really thought about it."

"Why not?"

Raven sighed. "Well…I've lived the majority of my life knowing I'd end the world one day. There was no point of thinking of the future."

"But Raven that's all over now. Trigon's gone and you've got your whole future ahead of you. It's time you start thinking about it."

'_He's right. Was I planning to stay so isolated forever?' _Raven though as she combed her hand through her hair.

"And I say Beast Boy is the perfect place to start." Cyborg said.

"But, Beast Boy is…" Raven stopped in mid sentence, not exactly sure how to phrase her words.

"Now, that's a little unfair. Why can't you give Beast Boy a chance?" Cyborg asked.

"It's not that it's just…I never thought that I…and Beast Boy…I mean…" Raven stuttered.

"I know this is all a big blow to your head and you probably need time to think about it all." Cyborg assured her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I do…" Raven whispered.

"But you know if you ask me, I think he'd make a good boyfriend for you." Cyborg smiled. Raven looked up at Cyborg incredulously.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, totally!"

"Well I suppose…he is nice, and cute too I guess…" Raven muttered.

"He really likes you Raven. He deserves a chance." Cyborg said, but with a more firm tone. Raven considered it. Beast Boy was one of her best friends, would it be all that bad if she gave it a chance? Through out the years they've known each other, Raven has discovered that beside his annoying and jokester persona, he was a very sweet, caring and also loving person.

"I guess you're right. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I…gave him that chance." Raven said as she looked up at Cyborg, smiling slightly. He smiled back down at her knowing he had finally gotten through. Beast Boy owed him for this one. Raven then averted her gaze. "But…he's most likely mad at me. I literally broke his heart and he probably never wants to see my face again! What I suppose to do now? Go up to him with flowers and chocolates and ask him to be my Valentine?"

"Hmm…" Cyborg thought putting a finger to his chin. "That could prove to be a problem. Maybe you could…"

"Wait…that's it!"

"What? Giving asking him to be your Valentine?"

"Yes!"

"Uh but wait I thought you were like not into that stuff."

"Exactly!"

"……ok now I'm confused."

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Beast Boy laid on his bed, a silent tear trailing down his cheek. He sniffed and rubbed the tear off his cheek. Never has he felt so much grief before. It probably couldn't compare to the time he realized he lost Terra forever. Raven rejected him. He was so stupid! Why did he have to go and tell her? Was he expecting her to return his feelings? Of course! She could never have feelings like that…not for him. He knew now nothing will ever be the same between them again. He had ruined everything.

_Knock knock knock_

Beast Boy sniffled as he rubbed his eyes to erase any evidence to show that he was crying. "Who is it?" he said. He waited for a reply but there was none. "Who's there?" he said louder but still received no reply. He sat up on his bed and go up on his feet. Walking over to his door, it swished opened but revealed no on there. Beast Boy looked down the halls but found no one. He was about to go back into his room until he caught sight of something on the floor. It was a bouquet of flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates, just like the ones he gave Raven. Except, the bouquet was ripped and thrashed, the flowers were in a disheveled mess and had lost most of their petals. The cover of the heart shaped box was torn down the middle and seemed like it stamped on. The chocolates inside seemed damaged, maybe one or two still alright. On top of the bouquet was a note, the paper was crumbled and the sides seemed burnt. Beast Boy picked up the note and read it.

'_Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and Valentine is for freaks. Be my anti-Valentine?' – Raven_

Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes as he clutched the paper with both hands and read it over. There was another line at the bottom.

'_If yes, meet me on the roof.'_

Beast Boy wasted no time. He dropped the note and rushed to the roof, with a big smile on his face.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Raven waited anxiously for Beast Boy as she paced the floor of the roof.

"Raven?"

Raven twisted around to see Beast Boy standing not too far away from her.

"Hey." She silently spoke. He just stood there, as if waiting for some kind of explanation. A blush formed on Raven's face as she averted his gaze, her hands folded behind her. "So um…what do you say? Be mine?" Raven asked, smiling shyly.

"You're…you're not just doing this to make me feel better, are you?" he asked as he started stepping towards her.

Raven thought before she spoke. Did she really want to do this? Could she risk it? She didn't want to live alone for the rest of her life. She found it unbelievable that Beast Boy could develop feelings for her in the first. Cyborg said he'd make a good boyfriend for her, and that he deserved a chance. Did he really deserve affection from her? Why did he choose here anyways? But, if he really does like her, maybe, just maybe, Raven could finally find what she wanted, what she needed, in Beast Boy.

"No…" she answered. "I really mean this." She said. Beast boy was now standing right in front of her.

"So…does that you mean that you um…"

"Like you too?" she asked. He nodded. "I do like you Beast Boy but, I don't know whether I do in _that_ way." She said hoping not to bring his hopes down. Though, she could tell that she did when he frowned and bowed his head down. "But you know, there's no harm in trying to find out." Raven said. Beast Boy slightly raised his head to look at Raven. "So what's your answer? Will you be my anti-Valentine?" Raven asked. Beast Boy looked her in the eye to see if she was serious. Her eyes sparkled as Raven smiled at him, a real smile. He raised his head back up high and returned the smile.

"Totally!" he responded in his lively voice. Raven's smile grew as through his eyes she saw his broken heart mend itself. "So do I get a kiss?"

Raven's smile disappeared. "Excuse me?"

"Don't I get a kiss?" he asked, his fang poking out from his lips.

"Don't push it Beast Boy." Raven said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Aw c'mon!" he whined. "I'm your Valentine! How come I don't get a kiss?" he asked, pouting his lips.

"You're supposed to be my anti-Valentine."

"Oh…right. The what's the opposite of a kiss? Hmm?" Beast boy thought as he looked up in the sky. Raven merely rolled her eyes. "Ooh! How about a hug?" he asked spreading his arms out wide.

Raven sighed as she dropped her arm back down to her sides. "I guess a hug is alright." Beast Boy then enveloped her in his arms. He closed his eyes and smiled as he relaxed his heads against Raven's. He then opened one eye.

"Uh Raven, you're kinda bringing down the hug. You're suppose to be hugging me back!"

Raven rolled her eyes as she brought her arms up and wrapped them around Beast Boy's torso. Beast Boy closed his eye and smiled again, snaking his arms around Raven's waist and got himself comfy. Raven relaxed as well as she rested her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. She felt so warm and safe in his arms, as if she could stay there forever. She liked the feeling. Deep down, Raven knew she wouldn't regret this. Being here, in his arms, it felt right.

Raven felt Beast Boy's hands go lower.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled shoving Beast Boy aside.

So much for it feeling right…

Since Beast Boy had not removed his arms from Raven, he took advantage of the moment. He pecked her lips.

"Gotcha!" he said before making a run for it. Raven stood there frozen, her fingers placed over her lips.

'_Oh he is so dead.'_ Raven thought before smirking and flying off after Beast Boy.

February the 14th, the second of the year, the 14th day of the month, when love is discovered, when two beings unite…

…and when Cyborg becomes as predictable as the er-next predictable thing.

"How the hell do y'all know everything!"

"But friend Cyborg!" Starfire called flying after Cyborg. "I merely asked was your happiness due to the gloating you have recently done to our friend the Flash!"

**The End**

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

_R&R y'all!_

_-CraZy_


End file.
